Edwin Goodman
Edwin Dominic Goodman is the primary protagonist of the Fatal Crimes comic series. He is a detective genius highly recognised around the world. His unique deductive skills in linking certain details to incriminating the smartest of criminals. This is Edwin's significance compared to other detectives. Edwin takes the role of a consultant for the New York Police Department, who praise him for assisting in putting away criminals. History Edwin was born to Alexander Goodman and Tanya Coolidge Goodman in Albany, New York (USA) in 1957. He is the eldest sibling of the entire family. Edwin was caring to his younger sister, Danielle, who, in turn, looks up to him. The Goodman family had always been supportive towards each other, Alexander worked as the captain of the New York Homicide Precinct and Tanya was an aspiring doctor. Edwin and Danielle looked up to their father, wanting to become a police officer like him. Edwin studied in Heathrow Elementary in his younger years and moved on to Reagan Academy in high-school and college. Afterwards, Edwin studied criminology in Roosevelt University, among other subjects. He was part of the LAW fraternity, where he became best friends with Melvyn Edwards and Christian Andrews. In 1980, Edwin began his police training in Arizona, he started as a junior sergeant in the Homicide Squad. Due to his excellent onvestigating skills, he scaled the ladder fast and flew to Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (USA) to claim his position as leading lieutenant of the Homicide Squad at the age of 25. There, he met Janine Hogan, who later became his darling wife. This was also where Edwin became a born-again Christian with Janine. Together, they raised their daughter Eunice Danielle Goodman. Edwin mastered balancing his roles as a lieutenant of a squadron and a father and husband to his family. However, tragedy struck Edwin deeply when his father and sister (who grew up to be lieutenant in Alexander's squadron) died while in a pursuit of the serial killer the Brooklyn Stabber, in 1988. This triggered Edwin's Post Traumatic Stress Disorder in losing his love ones, he was relieved from his position in Philadelphia. The situation went worse when Edwin's mother committed suicide in the sea. Edwin moved to Kentville to be cared for by Janine amd Eunice until he was well enough to communicate. Ever since the tragedy, Edwin suspected that his father and sister were murdered, and that the Brooklyn Stabber was just a hired accomplice to kill Alexander. Edwin continued to ponder about this throughout the series, serving it as a story arch. When Edwin's close friend and philanthropist Theodore Hamilton was murdered in the pilot episode, Edwin was triggered by his PTSD, only with a different reaction — he wanted to solve his murder. Lt. Darlene Lawson, the authoritative leading detective lieutenant of the Homicide Division (formerly Homicide Squad) of the NYPD, was a major fan of the Goodman legacy and allowed him to investigate. This was a linchpin for Edwin to become the police consultant for the NYPD. As of today, Edwin is still helping the Homicide Division to solve murders. Personality Edwin is not a typical hard-as-nails, cigar-smoking private investigators like Columbo. Yes, Edwin is quite serious when it comes the crime scene, during interrogation and/or confronting a criminal. He is no-nonsense in the subject of murder, possibly hinting his PTSD. He expects answers, whether true or false (because, either way, Edwin can still find the truth). When the lieutenant makes a wrong consclusion, he still persists to investigate the murder until the culprit has been unmasked. Once a case has been solved, Edwin appears to be caring and gentle to everyone. He is extremely loving and loyal towards his wife Janine, no matter her fussy attitude. Edwin is usually supportive to his daughter's career path. When it comes to the concept of family, Edwin is the father; the protective figure head, he will do anything to keep them out of harm's way, including putting himself in line. Edwin is also an advisor — he volunteers to help people in family by offering tips to keep a family intact. Edwin tries to balance two of his roles throughout the series, in supporting his family and putting perpetrators behind bars. Appearances Edwin is the main protagonist of the Fatal Crimes series, therefore he appeared in all episodes, including the ones he helped detectives solve cases from far away. In the episode “Reminisce”, Edwin tells the story of how he arrested his first criminal as a young boy. In "Art Of Murder", Edwin helped his art critic amateur detective friend Curtis Wallace in solving a wax artist's murder. In the episode "That 50's Murder", Edwin tells a story of his father investigating a case. Abilities and Skills No, he does not carry a magnifying glass all day. Edwin's source of fame is his unique ability to use small details in a crime to deduce and incriminate the culprit behind the murder. Edwin has the ability to break airtight alibis through these tiny details, from the murder of an astronaut in space to a simple homicide in his hometown. Edwin can also use this skill as a sense when a murder is staged as a suicide, robbery etc. Edwin can create a chronological order of the crime scene in the concept of motive or series of events. Aside from noticing small incriminating details, Edwin can also read the character of the people of interest. Edwin can usually tell the life story behind the scene of the crime. Edwin can tell what drives people to kill someone by simply talking to them. This was usually manipulated by some of his closest friends who he deduced as criminals — they knew that Edwin could read their attitudes, they count on Edwin not suspecting them for their past encounter with him. But, despite this weakness, Edwin can still claim justice. Edwin appears to have an excellent memory, regarding the case he is working on or when meeting with old friends. Linking to a good memory, Edwin also has a lot of background knowledge relating to the crime committed, whether it be the crime scene, method of killing or murder weapons. This usually helps him in solving cases to make certain connections. Besides than mental ability, Edwin also knows self-defense. This reflects his history in police training. Edwin can disarm a person holding a gun without putting harming himself. He can also pick locks to open doors or lockers. Edwin also has medical training, probably coming from his mother. Edwin is able to remove bullets and apply stitches and anti-toxins. Relationships Janine Goodman: * Edwin dearly loves his wife and both are loyal to each other. He usually agrees to go to a holiday retreat with Janine to enjoy quality time ever since they raised Eunice and Edwin solving cases. * Janine constantly worry about Edwin's wellbeing whenever he involves himself in investigating murders during quality time. Though, she does understand Edwin's motivation in solving murders — to dedicate himself in serving justice for others, dead or alive, for the sake of the satisfaction he can't have with the death of his father and sister. * Edwin can be protective over his wife, especially when their marriage is at stake, when another man catches Janine's attention. Edwin also protects his wife from any physical harm, he would put himself on hostage with Janine to prevent her from getting harmed. This protective nature could be an effect of his PTSD from losing his father and sister. Eunice Goodwin: * Edwin is very protective over his daughter, especially in her relationships with men. Eunice tend to resent Edwin's worrisome attitude towards her boyfriends, specifically Andy. The two settled this situation when Edwin expressed to Eunice before her wedding with Andy (Here Comes The Bride) — that it is Edwin's role as a father to protect Eunice from any men who he did not know, even if she was an adult. Andy Goodwin: * At first, Edwin did not accept Andy as Eunice's boyfriend due to his protective nature towards her. But, soon enough, he noticed Andy's true love for his daughter and agreed jn their partnership. Lt. Darlene Lawson: * Edwin and Lt. Lawson only have a professional relationship. Lt. Lawson praised Edwin's intelligence in solving cases, she allowed him to assist her in investigating. However, Edwin and Lt. Lawson did have some arguments regarding cases. Lt. Lawson is quick in making assumption that blinds her from knowing deeper. This blindness would eventually lead the true culprit to escape. It is Edwin's duty to make sure that the lieutenant make the correct arrest. Lt. Harry Jensen: * Since the quiet neighbourhood of Kentville can be quite dangerous, Lt. Jensen counts on Edwin's intellect to arrest ominous criminals. Despite their professional relationship, they are shown to be good friends, Edwin and Janine would sometimes invite Lt. Jensen for a casual roast dinner. Edwin was also Lt. Jensen's best man in the wedding with Lt. Lawson. Edwin also gave marital advice to him. Category:Characters Category:Detectives Category:Protagonists Category:Kentville Category:Police